Blind
by YEMINKI
Summary: Shinn Asuka had been blind after the death of his family. He had been so blind, he couldn't see how much a girl loved him, couldn't see how much she cared.


Um... I don't really know the reason i wrote this fic, but in my opinion, my way of writing this is kinda odd. So, i just hope that anyone who is reading this likes it.

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

* * *

Shinn Asuka had been blind. Ever since his family died, he had forgotten how it was like to really see. Sure, his eyesight was perfect, but there were still some things that he missed out on.

He couldn't see how much a girl loved him. He couldn't feel how much she cared. He never even knew how the girl felt about war, even though he was supposed to be her best friend. She hid her doubt behind smiles, and her hurt behind laughter.

He fell for another, not knowing it would kill her, maybe not on the outside, but definitely on the inside. But yet she smiled, and told him that she didn't care. That she was happy he loved someone, even if their love was meant to die.

And when the cruel angel of death, took his girl away, the other girl was over there, weeping for him. She held him in her open arms, her tears free-falling. She felt every bit of his pain, even if he couldn't feel hers.

And then the day came along, when the girl's sister did something she shouldn't have. She defected ZAFT with her crush, leaving bitter feelings behind. So it was Shinn that got the order, to shoot them down at any costs, even if it meant their destruction.

Poor Shinn didn't know what to do, so lost he was. But someone from the sidelines toyed with his anger and hurt. And finally when he shot them down, instead of feeling joy, he felt a feeling he never felt before. He felt the guilt of taking away the girl's last source of love.

He was awarded for his so-called heroic deed, stopping the spies of the enemy. He saw the girl he thought was his friend wandering in the corridor. She looked up at him and he saw her face, emotions overflowing.

She tried to hide her inner feelings but he saw them from her eyes. She blamed him for taking her sister away, but she didn't hate him. Shinn slowly walked past her, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he walked right past.

The girl turned her head to face his back, and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel her wide innocent eyes piercing his back, willing him to tell her that it was not true. Not true that her sister was dead, and that it wasn't him, her supposed best friend who delivered the killing blow.

Suddenly, he felt her hands on his back and he heard her crying her heart out. He turned around to face her, and he was shocked with what he saw. The strong independent girl he thought he knew was gone. She was replaced by a scared little girl, wishing that everything was a dream, a nightmare.

He wrapped his arms around her sobbing body and he was surprised at how small she was. He had seen her cry only once before and it wasn't even for herself. She had cried for him and for his loss.

The next day he didn't really know what to do. He watched the stars as he waited for the signal to go into battle. Suddenly, the girl walked up to him.

"The Impulse, I wonder if I'd pilot it as well as you did."

He turned to her, and at once she knew what he was thinking.

"It's not your fault. It was LOGOS that messed with their heads. Besides, you couldn't go against a direct order."

He took a good look at her face, and he saw her smile. Her smile was so misleading, so he looked into her eyes. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to blame him, but she couldn't.

For the third time, Shinn was shocked by her. When his family was killed, he harboured nothing but anger and hatred for their killer. But when her only remaining family was taken away by him, she consoled him even though she needed to be comforted too.

Shinn dropped his helmet and held the girl in an embrace. She was stiff at first, but then she relaxed at his touch.

"Luna, Luna!"

He repeated her beautiful name. It was like a mantra, slowly calming his nerves.

Shinn Asuka finally began to see. And all he saw, was an angel before him.

* * *

So... Did ya like it? I hope you did? Please, leave a review!


End file.
